Angel You Were Born To Fly
by Julietz Star Gazer
Summary: Its a really fluffy romance fic for harry/hermoine. R/R!!!


Title: Angel You Were Born To Fly  
Author: Julietz Star Gazer  
Song: When You Come Back Down by Nickel Creek  
Rating: G  
Pairing: Hermoine/Harry and Ron/Lavender  
A/N: ITS FLUFFY! Don't flame and tell me its too fluffy cuz I know it is! I was in a fluffy mood ok?? Well this is my first het fic so im kinda excited! I hope you like it! I love this song! If you havent heard and want to hear it, email me and I will send it to you! I have it downloaded! Its soo pretty!  
  
  
{You gotta leave me now}  
{You gotta go alone}  
{You gotta chase a dream}  
{One that's all your own}  
{Before it slips away}  
  
Hermoine gripped Harry's hand as they walked in silence around the grounds of Hogwarts. She knew something was wrong, something was different tonight. Voldemort was at the peak of his comeback. More and more people had been persuaded over to the dark side. It was their 7th and final year at Hogwarts. They had been a couple since the 5th year, and had plans to get married after school. But once again the dark lord seemed to be thwarting their plans.  
  
"Harry," Hermoine stopped and turned to face him, "what is wrong? Your so quiet tonight." Harry shuffled his feet nervously and took her other hand into his. Slowly he brought his gaze up to meet hers.  
  
"The Ministry has been by to see me today," he told her cautiously. She nodded for him to continue.  
"They want me to come with them to fight Voldemort. I told them I wanted to finish school and then," he gulped, "I would come." Hermoine's throat constricted.   
  
"So your leaving?" she asked him, not fully understanding yet what he had said. "How long would you be gone?" she asked in a terrified whisper.  
  
"I could be gone from a month to a year or longer than that. You never can tell," Harry answered choking up.  
  
"That means we have," Hermoine calculated in her head, "four weeks together..." She stopped unable to finish. So this was why he was so distant. He was going to leave her, maybe for a few years.  
  
"I asked if you could come with us.." he started but was cut off with a nod of her head.  
  
"I have already agreed to teach here at Hogwarts. I promised Dumbledore," she reminded him sadly. She knew she couldn't leave, not for another year.  
  
"I have to go Herm," he told her seriously but sadly. "I don't have a choice. I couldn't stay here knowing that I should be helping. I've been wanting to go after Voldemort since I knew he had killed my parents. I don't just have to go, I want to go," he stressed to her. She nodded she understood, but a few tears slid down her cheeks anyway.  
  
{When your flying high}  
{Take my heart along}  
{Ill be the harmony}  
{To every lonely song}  
{That you'll learn to play}  
  
"So," she wiped a few stray tears off her cheeks, "what happens to us?" Harry almost grinned. Hermoine never beat around the bush. Always so straight forward. But he didn't smile.  
  
"Hermoine my intentions will be the same in a year or even ten years, as they are now," he cupped her face in his hands. "I love you. I want to marry you. This is just a small obstacle in our path."  
  
"But Harry," she brushed his hands off, "if you beat Voldemort, you'll be rich, even more famous than now. Why would you want some unknown little mudblood?" She turned away from him, ashamed at finally telling him her worst fear. That he would leave her for someone else more, deserving.   
  
"Oh Hermoine is that what you think?" he asked with concern. "I would wait forever. I'm just scared that you will get tired of waiting for me. That if im going too long you will find someone else." Hermoine turned around and faced him again.  
  
"Lets promise to wait for each other. No matter how long it takes. We will be together again someday," she told him. He nodded he agreed and kissed her. The matter was forgotten for the rest of the night. *Wink*  
  
{Ill be the other hand}  
{That always holds the line}  
{Connecting in between}  
{Your sweet heart and mine}  
{Im strung out all that wide}  
  
The four weeks the two had together went by way too quickly. Between studying for end of the year exams and N.E.W.T.'s they had almost no time. The little time they did have though, they spent it together with Ron, Seamus and Dean. Fred and George had stopped by to see Harry before he left to tell him that they too would be joining the forces against Voldemort. Finally their last day had come. All of the 7th years were celebrating in Hogsmeade. Harry, Ron and Hermoine were having a butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks. They knew the night would be one of the last they had together for a long time so they lived it up. By the next day thought, the novelty of being out of school had worn off and looking at their packed trunks, they all just felt sad. Many years had been spent at this place. After promising to write and keep in touch, Harry walked hand-in-hand with Hermoine down to the great hall to wait for the Ministry agents to come. Ron flanked them holding hands with Lavender his girlfriend of also a few years. Entering the great hall, they looked around in surprise at all of the people mulling around. As soon as they opened the door, the crowd started applauding. Harry recognized a few faces he hadn't seen in years. There was Dedalus Diggle, from the Leaky Cauldron, Remus Lupin, his old DADA teacher, even, Harry almost chuckled, Stan Shunpike sat beaming at him. Professor Dumbledore stood up and waved for silence. They crowd slowly died down.  
  
"Harry, a few of us," he grinned as Harry looked around at the "few" of the them, "have gathered to see you off. Good luck. We will miss you here." He strode forward and shook Harry's hand fervently. One by one people he hadn't seen in ages were shaking his hand and wishing him good luck. Mrs. Weasley was a big puddle by the time she had finished hugging him. She hurried off towards the ladies room muttering something about powdering her nose. Suddenly the crowd was hushed by lots of swooshing noises. Peering out the window he saw a dozen Ministry agents on broomstick, being led by none other than Barty Crouch. Crouch was looking as bored and strict as always Harry thought to himself. He motioned to Harry to come on and pointed to his watch indicating he didn't have time to stay and talk. Harry nodded and turned to face Ron who embraced him like a brother. He squeezed Lavenders hand and told them he would see them soon. Gathering up his things he took Hermoine's hand and led her through the crowd. He waved once more at them and then shut the great doors with a bang. He shook his head as Hagrids howling could be heard above all other. They walked in silence until the place where Harry was supposed to take off. He took her gently into his arms.  
  
"Remember what we promised," he added quietly. She nodded. With a small kiss he hopped onto his broom and sped away, not looking back. She sighed. He was gone.  
  
{Ill keep looking up}  
{Waiting your return}  
{My greatest fear will be}  
{That you will crash and burn}  
{And I wont feel your fire}  
  
It had been three years since that day. Hermoine hadnt heard from Harry but she knew the war against Voldemort was claiming the lives of many. Ron had left too, leaving behind Lavender with their first small child. Hermoine and Lavender roomed together at Hogwarts, Hermoine was a teacher and Lavender had taken over Filch's jobs since he had also left. Harry invaded her mind many times, and she worried. Not knowing if he was alive or dead was killing her. She sighed. She had no time to think about that now. She had a class to teach. The first few of her students straggled into the room. She had become the Charms teacher after Flitwick. He had retired she supposed. When all her students had quieted down she began roll call.  
  
"Tom Clancy?"  
  
"Here!"  
  
"Katharine Packer?"  
  
"Here!"  
  
"Michal Shaara?"  
  
"Right here, teach!"  
  
Hermoine snorted. The class clown.  
  
"Patrica O'reily?"  
  
"......"  
  
"Patricia? Oh where is she?" Hermoine fretted to herself. She had almost finished roll call when the door slammed.  
  
"Your late," she called out without even looking up.  
  
"Am I?" a deep male voice asked her. "Last time I checked I had graduated." She knew that teasing voice she had learned to love. Slowly she raised her head to see Harry leaning against the doorway grinning at her.  
  
"Harry?" she asked not exactly believing it. He nodded still smiling stupidly. "Oh my god!" she cried while running to him. Throwing her arms around his neck she kept muttering incoherent phrases that she couldn't believe it was him and so forth. Not even caring that her students were around, Harry kissed her and then picked her up and whirled her around. The students catcalled.   
  
"Ahem," a voice coughed very obviously. Hermoine looked and saw Dumbledore standing behind Harry. He told her quietly that he would take over her class and she and Harry left hand-in-hand. They were together again. Voldemort was defeated at last. Finally, after waiting so long, they would be able to live in peace. Harry was even more famous than when he had left, but it didn't seem to bother him at all. He was back right back where he belonged.  
  
{And ill be on the other end}  
{To hear you when you call}  
{Angel you were born to fly}  
{And if you get to high}  
{Ill catch you when you fall.}  
  
{And when your soaring through the air}  
{I'll be your solid ground}  
{Take every chance you dare}  
{Ill still be there}  
{When you come back down}  
{Take every chance you dare}  
{I'll still be there}  
{When you come back down; }  
{When you come back down}  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
